Epilogue to Victory
by Genius-626
Summary: A small epilogue piece to Gru and Lucy escaping the rocket.


**A/N: I wanted to post this before "Date Night?" but whatever. Just a little one shot for ya'll.**

Epilogue to Victory

The girls were waiting at the former battle sight, jelly covered Minions still celebrating and taking pictures by the tranquilized El Macho while Dr. Nefario was trying to figure out a way to get them all back home in a timely manner.

"You think they got out in one piece?" Edith asked, referring to Gru and Lucy.

"Edith!" Margo scolded slightly. She was actually a bit nervous about that, unaware whether they'd made it or not. It'd been almost an hour since Dave and a few other Minions had gone out to find them in the row boat.

A moment later, Agnes saw them. "Look! There they are!" She shouted in a high pitched squeal, pointing to the row boat that was slowly approaching the shore. All three girls lit up and ran for the beach.

Meanwhile, Gru and Lucy had been talking when they heard the girls shouting from the shore. Seeing that his girls were still safe and jumping about, Gru stepped out as soon as he could only to be knocked over and into the shallow water by his daughters.

"You guys really made it out alive!" Edith shouted in excitement. She looked over to Lucy and gripped her hat in amazement. "You were tied to a _shark! _Tied to a _rocket!_"

"Well, I—" Lucy began to say before she was drowned out by what looked to be something big emerging from the water. Seconds later, it turned out to be an AVL submarine-automobile. The moment it fully surfaced, two no-nonsense looking men stepped out and approached Lucy.

"Will! Bill! What a surprise to see you here…" Lucy said, nervously trailing off a little as they approached. She knew them to be Silas' incredibly intimidating "secretaries."

"Mr. Ramsbottom requests to see you immediately." Will said.

Bill looked over to Gru. "That goes the same for you, Mr. Gru."

Edith nudged Margo to get her attention. "_Ramsbottom? _Pfffft!_"_

The girls were then given a stern glare from the two "secretaries" before they retreated back to their vehicle, Lucy and Gru reluctantly following, that is, right after Gru had managed to pry Agnes from hugging his leg. As he passed his middle child, he patted her on the head, discreetly telling her that he agreed with her.

…

Silas was not happy for a few reasons.

"Let me explain why the two of you are here." He began. "Miss Wilde, not only did you deliberately break multiple regulations by leaving a plain midflight and failing to report at your new post, but you also managed to be captured by the enemy."

"The enemy, may I remind you, that _you _so very prematurely dismissed. And only because you didn't trust Gru." Lucy replied, crossing her arms and glancing over at Gru, who standing just beside her. "Well, to be honest, neither did I—well, completely anyway, but only about the El Macho thing. But anyway, the case was closed, how was I supposed to know that El Macho wanted to kidnap me and tie me to a rocket?"

"Tied to a _shark _tied to a rocket." Gru grumbled to himself, hoping that El Macho was going to live a very long life in prison.

"I'm not finished." Silas continued. "Gru, _you_ are here because you appear to have been an accomplice to 'El Macho.' _Your_ Minions were nearly unleashed upon the world as indestructible beasts, a great deal in part by _your_ long time technician, Dr. Nefario."

"One, they _stole _the Minions from me." Gru started, a bit agitatedly. "And two, Dr. Nefario retired from working for me before any of this happened. He even helped us turn the Minions back to normal. If he hadn't made the antidote or those jelly canons—yeah, _jelly_ canons—the world would be in chaos right now."

Silas took a moment before he got up from his seat and walked over to them. "We realize that our mistake could have caused a great deal of harm." He said, reluctance heavy in his voice. "That is precisely why we are going to ask you to be a member of AVL, information and consultation division. We would like to come to you whenever we need a villain's inside look on things. What do you say?"

Gru was also plagued with reluctance, not having had the most pleasant time working for Ramsbottom. On the other hand, he did enjoy working undercover, probably only due to the fact that he was partnered with Lucy.

"On one condition." Gru said, a smug smile on his face.

Silas lifted a disapproving eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Lucy stays. I'm not a fan of long distance relationships."

...

"I can't believe we just did that." Lucy said. She was driving Gru home and they were nearly there.

"Which part? When we showed up El Macho, or Sheep's Butt?" Gru asked, never passing up an opportunity to make fun of Ramsbottom.

"Well, I guess I can't believe this all happened in one day. I'm just surprised I didn't get fired for not going to Australia." She paused for a second to look at him. "And, thanks again, for convincing Silas not to move me."

"No problem at all." Gru answered, a lingering silence between them for a moment before he spoke up again. "I was meaning to ask you…why did you come back?"

Lucy answered right away. "I couldn't stand the thought of never seeing you again!" It took her a moment to realize how personal the statement was. "I'm sorry, is that going a little too fast?"

Just then, they noticed just how far above the speed limit they were going, having sped past Gru's house.

"Oops!" Lucy said, making a harsh U-turn and speeding back, stopping abruptly in front of Gru's house, the law of inertia working overtime. Gru, wondering how she had ever passed a driving test, let go of his grip on the dashboard and went to unbuckle his seatbelt.

After a moment of silence between them, Gru took a deep breath and answered Lucy's previous question. "Not at all." They locked eyes and he continued, although hesitantly. "That's actually exactly what I was feeling."

Lucy felt her face flush and smiled. "So I guess we're on the same page, then."

Gru smiled and nodded. "I guess so. Um, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Lucy didn't even take a moment to think about it. "I'd love to."


End file.
